warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuzzball
}} |pastaffie= }} |kittypet=Fuzzball |livebooks=Tigerheart's Shadow, ''River of Fire }} Fuzzball is a little, fluffy, thick-furred splotchy ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes. Fuzzball is a kittypet resident of the Twolegplace near the lake territories. He excitedly learns about Clan life when he and his fellow kittypet Rose encounter the ShadowClan deputy Tigerheart on his journey to find mate, Dovewing. Fuzzball and his friend Ajax assist Tigerheart in locating the guardian cats by introducing him to the Silverpath, which has Thundersnake rails that lead to his destination. At some point after, a fire erupts in the Twolegplace, leading Fuzzball and his friend Velvet to seek shelter in ThunderClan. Begrudgingly accommodated, he and Velvet begin to assist the Clan's medicine cats, Alderheart, Jayfeather, and Leafpool with their daily duties. Fuzzball becomes attached to Jayfeather, watching over the blind cat while he suffers from a cold, and offering comfort during the vigil held after Briarlight's death. Velvet and Fuzzball return home after Ajax comes to fetch them. History ''Tigerheart's Shadow :A resident of the Twolegplace, Fuzzball lives comfortably with his Twoleg owners in a home. At some point, he becomes acquainted with fellow kittypets Velvet, Rose, and Ajax; forming friendships with all three, as their homes are located nearby. During the fall of ShadowClan, the ShadowClan deputy Tigerheart decides to leave his Clan to look for his pregnant mate, the ThunderClan warrior Dovewing, who had left her territory because she felt her Clan's nursery would endanger her kits' birth. Tigerheart tracks the she-cat to the Twolegplace, and encounters Fuzzball, who is excited to meet a wild cat. Fuzzball attempts to attack the deputy, and is quickly swatted away and dismissed as a threat. The orange kittypet continues to chase after Tigerheart until finally being pinned down. After convincing the Fuzzball to cease, the kittypet runs away and back to his den. :Not long after, Fuzzball and Tigerheart share another encounter near the Twolegplace. The former attempts to attack Tigerheart again, but fails and is pinned down again. Tigerheart negotiates that Fuzzball must leave him alone before he can be let up, which the orange tom agrees to. The kittypet begins to make mindless chatter, lapping up the scraps of information Tigerheart adds to their conversation, and is especially impressed that he has fought wild creatures such as foxes and badgers. Rose joins their conversation and interrupts Fuzzball's tirade of questions, and directs the conversation to Tigerheart's quest. :Another friend of Fuzzball and Rose, Ajax, has more knowledge of Twolegplaces, and so Tigerheart goes with the orange kittypet to seek his assistance. With Fuzzball's familiarity of the area, they make swift progress to Ajax's Twoleg nest. After some friendly banter from Fuzzball, Tigerheart tells the black-and-white kittypet the location he is looking for. Ajax is curious about warrior life, and how kittypets similarly patrol their territories. The kittypet explains where he used to live, which matches Tigerheart's description of where Dovewing went. Though skeptical of why Tigerheart would want to go there, Ajax and Fuzzball through the Twolegplace, chatting amiably along the way. The trio travel to the place where the Thundersnake arrives, and explains that if he follows the tracks of the Silverpath it will lead him to his destination. :The deputy is wary of the new monsters, and refuses to board Thundersnake. He leaves to follow the track of the Silverpath into the large Twolegplace, despite warnings that it will take a long time. Tigerheart explains to Fuzzball that warriors feed themselves, and hunts prey for them as an example. Though the orange kittypet makes nuisance of himself during the process, the pair take down a rabbit together. Hesitantly, Fuzzball tries some of the prey, and shares it with the deputy. Tigerheart departs, and the kittypets say farewell. River of Fire :Some time later, a fire erupts in the Twolegplace and destroys Twoleg dens, leading Fuzzball and his friend Velvet to seek shelter in ThunderClan's camp, escorted there by the warriors Leafshade and Stormcloud. Leafshade explains the situation of the refugees, and Fuzzball bounds confidently up to ThunderClan's leader, Bramblestar, introducing himself, and that they came to ask for help because of Velvet's burn injury. Alderheart, ThunderClan's medicine cat, wonders out loud how he knows about the Clans, and Fuzzball answers that he knew their relative location, and that they would be able to help. The kittypet begins to ramble, but is cut off by Velvet. :Bramblestar initially declines the request for help, because a warrior's life is different, and kittypets aren't prepared for the dangers. However, Alderheart and Stormcloud convince him to take them in until the fire burns out and their Twolegs return. Fuzzball is thrilled, and Alderheart leads them away, and introduces himself. Fuzzball talks over his guide, insisting that he can help in many ways. The medicine cats Jayfeather and Leafpool meet their guests, and the former is snappy with Alderheart because of the thorns in his nest. Alderheart assigns Fuzzball to be his helper, and the kittypet immediately begins shredding through the nest, chattering obliviously. Later, Fuzzball bounces into the medicine den, carrying a vole for the medicine cat, cheerily talking about the recent patrols. While he chatters, Jayfeather sits up and announces he's cured; Fuzzball is happy that he can how help with medicine cat duties. :Alderheart leaves the medicine den, distantly hearing Fuzzball's excited chatter to Jayfeather about the herbs that can be found in the forest. When the warrior Briarlight falls ill with belly sickness, Fuzzball plunges into the herb store, returning with a sprig of watermint for her. When Briarlight dies, Jayfeather speaks at her vigil, and Fuzzball offers comfort, and the pair sit with each other. A quarter moon later, Jayfeather is treating the warrior Rosepetal for an aliment with Fuzzball bouncing around his paws. Alderheart beckons him over with a twitch of his ears, quietly asking if he's okay with Jayfeather, because the blind tom can be difficult. Fuzzball assures that he adores his work, exclaiming that Jayfeather both cool and strict, in a good way. :Ajax is escorted to ThunderClan's camp by the warrior Bumblestripe, who explains the kittypet was looking for Velvet and Fuzzball. The pair greet Ajax, who explains that their housefolk have returned and fixed their homes. Fuzzball exclaims he's had a great time with ThunderClan, and learned Clan ways, but has missed his housefolk and will return home. Bramblestar decides the kittypets may stay for the night, and leave in the morning. Fuzzball dashes over to the fresh-kill pile and returns with a thrush, giving it to Ajax, who declines a taste. The next morning, the kittypets say good-bye to ThunderClan and head home. :Some time later, Alderheart ventures into the Twolegplace to return Velvet's toy, but gets lost. He encounters Fuzzball after hearing him chattering about his time in the Clans to a cat he realizes is Rippletail. Rippletail runs from him, and Fuzzball informs him that he is now called Buster, a kittypet. Alderheart gives the orange tom a message for Buster, and then explains that he had looking for Velvet. Fuzzball leads the medicine cat to her den, and as a parting note, requests Alderheart to tell Jayfeather that he sends his greetings, and that he's welcome to visit anytime. Personality :Fuzzball is a silly, eager, and energetic young tom. His excess energy leads him to pick friendly fights with his kittypet friends within the Twolegplace. His friends Ajax, Rose, and Velvet appreciate his vibrant personality. Fuzzball is a clumsy fighter, partially due to his excitability. He admires Tigerheart's skills in the arena, and attempts to imitate him. Despite a less than friendly welcome from the deputy, Fuzzball's bright attitude was not phased throughout their meeting. During their second encounter, Tigerheart acknowledges mentally that he felt a lingering fondness to the good-hearted kittypet. :Fuzzball's fascination of Clan life continues to influence his decisions, such as when he and his friend Velvet chose ThunderClan to seek refuge in after a fire damaged their homes. Jayfeather begrudgingly grows fond of Fuzzball's company, despite originally finding him exasperating. Most of ThunderClan come to see that Fuzzball has good intentions and a willingness to help for the time he is there. Relationships Tigerheart :Though Tigerheart initially views Fuzzball as an annoyance, he comes to appreciate the kittypet's bubbly personality as well-meant. The deputy reluctantly indulges Fuzzball's inquiries about Clan life, and is grateful for the help he's able to get in locating his mate, Dovewing. By their second encounter, Tigerheart indulges Fuzzball's excitement about wild cat life by demonstrating how to hunt, which thrills the orange tom. Though Tigerheart never does teach Fuzzball how to fight, but after their meetings, the deputy remembers him fondly, and is amused with the thought of what would happen if he came to the Clans. Jayfeather :When Fuzzball and Velvet seek refuge in ThunderClan's camp to escape the Twolegplace fire, the orange kittypet is assigned by Alderheart to tend after Jayfeather, the Clan's blind medicine cat. Jayfeather is initially skeptical of the kittypet's constant chatter, and finds him extremely exasperating. However, under Fuzzball's care, Jayfeather recovers from his cold, and is assisted by the kittypet in his daily duties. The medicine cat begrudgingly becomes relatively fond of Fuzzball, and their share a mutual affinity. During Briarlight's vigil, Fuzzball and Jayfeather comfort each other in their grief. After the kittypet leaves ThunderClan, Jayfeather remembers him as an attentive assistant, if still slightly annoying. Ajax, Velvet, & Rose :In the Twolegplace, Fuzzball's bright personality allows him to quickly make friends in his community. His knowledge of the Twolegplace helps him navigate to the houses of all his friends, including Velvet, Ajax, and Rose. Rose and Ajax indulge Fuzzball's play fights, and it becomes a fond occurrence in their routine. Fuzzball's relationship with all three kittypets is amiable, and he knows they'll be willing to help him or those he meets with issues, such as Ajax assisting Tigerheart's search for Dovewing per the orange tom's request. Rose has a tempered personality that contrasts with Fuzzball, and while fond of the tom, is able to sidestep his chatter to get to the root of an issue. Velvet and Fuzzball escape a fire in the Twolegplace together and spend time in ThunderClan as refugees, and bond over the experience. Fuzzball later leads Alderheart to her home, when the medicine cat comes to the Twolegplace searching for her. Appearances *Tigerheart's Shadow'' *''River of Fire'' External links * Notes and references de:Fuzzballfi:Fuzzballru:Пушистик Category:Clanless cats Category:Kittypets Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters